The Answer to the Confession
by Hikaru-Diamond
Summary: Time have passed since the Pain Attack to the Leaf, while everyone was getting through with the reconstruction of the Village, Uzumaki Naruto dissapeared and left behind a mysterious lil' fox, which got to like a lot Hinata. What is the meaning of this? And when is Hinata going to get an answer to her confession to Naruto?


_**A NaruHina fan-fic: The Answer to the Confession.**_

It was a beautiful morning; the people of the Leaf were going through with the reconstruction of the Village. Ninja of the Leaf were also ready to restart their usual-day mission. But one certain Team wasn't ready yet, because of one of their comrades was, probably, still half-asleep.

This one ninja is better known as Uzumaki Naruto, and who would have thought that this same ninja was now the same Hero who saved the Leaf, and probably the world, from the Akatsuki Organization.

-"C'mon; where could he go now?"- Asked Haruno Sakura, member of original Team 7, referring to Naruto.

-"He's probably still asleep, you know him better than anyone; that is for sure"- Said Sai, another member of the new Team 7.

-"Well, perhaps we should go and take a look; lecturing him, again, might not hurt"- Said Hatake Kakashi, the Jounin in charge of Team 7, while reading his newest volume of The Icha Icha Paradise book.

And so they left to the house of Naruto, but who would have thought that what they were to found would probably left a shock within them; once they went inside Naruto's place, they didn't found anything besides the furniture with Cups of Ramen on them, trash from yesterday's mess, and the bed, with something on it.

-"Nee… what is that thing, and why Naruto isn't here!?"- Said Sakura.

-"Well, there's just one way to find that out"- Said Kakashi

-"But, Kakashi-sensei, isn't that gonna be dangerous…?"- Said Sakura, worried about the mysterious being on the bed.

-"Already got it"- Said Sai, whom boldly went over the bed and uncovered the creature which was hidden. It resulted to be a little fox, of orange fur.

-"Eh… EHHHHHH!?"- Surprised by the sudden shock, only to find out that probably this lil' animal was Naruto, still, even after every test they could make, they came to the conclusion that the fox was merely that… a normal fox.

-"Say; isn't this lil' thing a cuteness?"- Said Sakura while holding the fox in front of the 11 of the Leaf.

-"Whoa, cutie!"- Said Ino, while embracing it, but the fox seemed to feel unpleasant about that...

It suddenly escaped from Ino's arms, stepping foot on the ground, and then going into one girl's arms, which it found a bit more pleasant and also with warming love; those where Hinata's arms.

-"Nice, it looks like the fox likes Hinata!"- Said Kiba –"Say, doesn't this looks quite suspicious?"-

-"Hmm? Why's that?"- Said Sakura

-"Well, I think Hinata know the answer to my question, right? Hinata?"- Kiba said while making a joyful grin, too much for Hinata.

-"K- Kiba-kun…"- Said Hinata, obviously knowing that her partner was teasing her, since the fox was making a reference to Naruto's Tailed Beast, the Nine-Tailed Fox; coincidence?

* * *

After a lot of joy and fun around the fox, in the end they never found Naruto around, so they just thought that he went somewhere they didn't were. They would found him eventually, tomorrow. The 11 of the Leaf returned to their respective homes; Hinata took the lil' fox for the night.

After evading her father Hiashi from taking the lil' animal out, Hinata went right to her room. –"We're finally here"- She said while taking out the fox. –"Teehee, so much had happened lately, ya' know? After all this mess you seemed to appear to bring us a very happy day"- She said while sighing –"Just like someone…"-

Flashback:

There she was, Hinata, at the side of her love: Naruto. She was resolved into freeing Naruto.

-"Hinata, get away! You won't stand a chance against him!"-

-"I know… I'm just being selfish, that's all"-

-"What are you talking about…?"- Asked a surprised Naruto.

-"I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But, you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk along with you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…!"-

After the entire struggle Hinata passed onto trying to release Naruto…

-"Hinata… please, run away…"- Said a painful Naruto, after seeing Hinata onto so much physical pain…

-"I… will never… go back… to my word…"- She said while holding the bar which has stained on Naruto's hands with one hand, and another holding Naruto's hands –"That is… my ninja way too"-She said after seeing the face of a shocked Naruto.

End of the flashback…

Now we see a Hinata who was sitting on the floor, with her arms embracing herself; while being watched by a clueless lil' fox. –"Naruto-kun… what does he thinks about me? What does he think of… that moment…?"-

After a little time passed and the lil' fox suddenly transformed into the most unexpected person, especially because of the moment and place… It transformed into Naruto again –"Sorry if I'm late, Hinata"- He said while smiling and winking.

After the sudden transformation, Hinata almost yelled, be it because of the fear or the mixture of emotions inside her, after seeing her hero; but she didn't, she was just surprised. –"N-Naruto-kun…"- Surprise was the fact that Hinata didn't fainted, not even a second.

-"I suppose I owe you one, after everything that has happened-ttebayo!"- Naruto said while, as it seemed, looking to the roof, smiling. –"Something that is true, is that you have always been for everyone, at any moment and situation, you always liked to help; and that's why I'm thanking you"- He said while looking back to her, smiling as always. –"Besides, that wasn't as selfish as you'd think, not even a bit…"-

-"Naruto-kun…"- She said.

-"Well, now's time…"-

-"T-The time for what…?"- She said.

Naruto began to move, he was aiming to hold her hand, and so he did –"The time to give you my answer"- He said, with their hands united, she could feel the kindness of him, and his total faith on that answer.

-"Naruto-kun…"- She said, joyfully because of his sudden answer –"I'm… happy about it, I don't really know how long I had been waiting to tell you… but now… it seemed to be the otherwise"- She said while smiling and holding tighter Naruto's hand.

-"Yeah, and you know? I might be going a little bit faster, so I might slow down a bit"- He said, leaving Hinata clueless about that –"Because… I want to walk along with you as well. Hehe!"- Naruto finished.

So that's how it was, Hinata couldn't be even happier now that she knows about Naruto's answer to her confession. The only thing that Naruto REALLY rushed to, it was to give a kiss. A little but long kiss on the lips was the only thing that could make Hinata's night a perfect night. Of course, she gladly returned the favor, with her other hand holding his neck and Naruto's hand holding her waist; such a romantic kiss for people like them.

-"Naruto-kun!"- Said Hinata before tightly hug him, and he also returned the favor.

Of course, they'd never expect that both of them would fell asleep on Hinata's bed, too much for Hinata's surprise of next morning, hehe!


End file.
